Mysterious Lady: Before Stratos
by aalliiccee
Summary: A prequel set in Tatenashi's 1st year at IS Academy. How she became the Academy's strongest and her first encounter with Phantom Task in IS Academy though the eyes of Satomi: a girl who walks into the lion's den only to find dragons.


**Author's note:** _I know I haven't been very active lately, but here's the prequel I've been wanting to do for a long time, hopefully it'll get better over time as I'm not so used to writing like I used to anymore._

* * *

><p><strong>[IS Academy class 1-1]<strong>

"_I'm Sarashiki Tatenashi, nice to meet you."_

As she said this, the entire class erupted, in the usual all-girl school fashion.

She wore a yellow vest over her uniform and bright red leggings—both of which accentuated her womanly curves, even as a girl I can tell this is what guys call _'sexy'_.

Her expression was very bright, almost in a playful kind of way, not the type of nervousness that would usually be associated with transfer students.

Though getting a transfer student a week after the opening ceremony isn't particularly unusual, I think. Yamada-sensei is struggling a bit more than usual trying to keep the class from exploding, until—

"_Quiet down or I'll have you all do laps around the Arena!"_

—yikes, the Terminator never fails. Everybody quiets down even if none of the Arenas are operational.

This _'Terminator'_ I'm referring to is none other than Orimura Chifuyu, Mondo Grosso champion and demonic instructor of Class 1-1.

Incidentally, she's also our Dorm Supervisor—much to the dismay of my dorm-mates.

"…"

"_Huh?"_

I guess I…wasn't paying attention…

"…te from now on, understand, Satomi?"

"Y-yes, Orimura-sensei!" _(What did she just say?)_

Looking back, it wouldn't have mattered even if I were listening at the time…

…there's no way I could've anticipated what would befall me on that day.

* * *

><p><strong>[IS Academy first year dorm]<strong>

_(Room 0201, this is it.)_

"Whoa."

I knew IS Academy was top-class, but to think they're rooms would be resort-level! The carpet feels great under your feet, each bed is spacious enough for two people, and it even has a kitchen!

***creek***

Suddenly I hear a door from inside open up, and a soap-like smell starts filling the room.

"_Satomi-san, is that you?"_

Huh?

"What the—?"

"Ah~ you're finally here."

Standing before me was the transfer student, Tatenashi, just exiting the bath—

—in nothing but a towel.

"Ahh, Sarashiki-san, right? I'll be your room-mate from now on."

_(Wait; didn't she just say my name?)_

"I know, Satomi, didn't Orimura-sensei just tell us a while ago?"

So that's what it was…

"So…should we set some room rules?"

"It's alright Satomi; you don't have to worry about me creeping into your bed at night."

Like hell I won't worry!

"By the way, Sarashiki-san, haven't I heard your name on the news before?"

"Ahh, that might have been the time I became the Russian Representative."

"R-Russian…Representative! ?"

Now that I think about it, I've been getting this weird feeling around her since morning…to think she'd turn out to be the Russian Representative…

…wait a second…

"Hey, aren't you Japanese? I figured because of your name…"

"Oh I am, but a Representative can freely choose her nationality."

"I see, but why Russia?"

"Well you see Satomi; they actually have a really fun-looking IS."

"Your…Personal IS?"

"That's right, though it's not yet finished."

And at that, her playful expression from this morning showed a flicker of seriousness for just a moment.

"More importantly, I heard none of the Arenas were working."

"Yeah, the Student Council President said they were under maintenance at the Opening Ceremony."

"Hmm~ I see."

_(What the…)_

Suddenly I felt something push me down and before I knew it I was spread-eagle on the bed.

"Sa-Sarashiki-san, what are you…?"

"Umu, since you'll be my room-mate I figured I should try out my _'secret technique'_ on you first."

That's not something you should do to your room-mate!

But it was too late, a mix of screaming and laughter were heard through the night…

…secret technique: _tickling._

* * *

><p><strong>[IS Academy cafeteria]<strong>

"Hey Satomi, you still have all your stuff packed, but haven't you been living there for a week now?"

"Ahh well there were some complications with my enrolment so until yesterday I was staying in a staff room."

Sarashiki-san simply nodded and continued eating her Tempura.

IS Academy not only has 1st class rooms, but 1st class food as well. As an international school, all kinds of foreign cuisine are served on a daily basis.

"Well Satomi, I have some things to take care of—see you later."

And with that she neatly packed away her plate and slipped off without a sound.

As soon as she left, I felt a familiar presence from behind.

"_She'd make for a nice sample, don't you think?"_

"Yes, but that would be too troublesome."

"I'm just kidding; I know she's a Representative."

"So what would you have me do?"

"Exercise caution, you don't want to be caught by someone like that."

"It's surprising to see the Academy's strongest, weary of a transfer student."

"We both know she's not just a transfer student, I'm afraid our goal will be a little more difficult to accomplish from now on."

"You don't have to tell me twice…_kaichou_."

She left without another word, I didn't even bother turning around.

* * *

><p><strong> [Room 0201]<strong>

That night I carefully slipped out of my bed as soon as I was sure Sarashiki-san was asleep, and quickly made my way to Arena 3.

"_Is…someone there?"_

The hangar was dark and soundless, save for those mumbled words of the girl tied up in the corner.

"_H-help me, please!"_

I hit her in the side of the head to knock her out and started dragging her to the back of the maintenance room just a door away from the hangar bay.

"…"

"_Today's sample?"_

Standing at the centre of the dark maintenance room was the Student Council President—Marie Stewart, a third-year and a member of **[Ruined Country Weaving Industry]**.

"Class 2-4, I took her out while she was showering in the Tennis club-room."

"Witnesses?"

"None, ofcourse."

"Hmm~ looks like you've gotten used to it, Satomi."

"It's been a week since I started, after all."

"Yes, we still have a couple more to go, keep it up and we'll be done in no-time."

I simply nodded and turned away to start walking when she lightly grabbed my shoulder to stop me."

"I almost forgot, something came in for you today."

"Is it…?"

She didn't answer, simply taking me back to the hangar where she flipped some sort of switch behind the fitting apparatus.

"I see."

A black IS rose up in the centre—tall, sleek, and imposing.

"I know it's a week late, Satomi, but here it is."

Standing before me was my Personal IS—**[Tsukuyomi]**.

* * *

><p><strong>Turn 01 -END-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>_As you see, our protagonist isn't much of a hero at this point, is it going to stay like that? You'll just have to find out._


End file.
